


The Lil chained heart

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brook - Freeform, Chopper - Freeform, Franky - Freeform, Freedom, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Mention of abuse, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nami - Freeform, Pirates, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Straw-hat pirates - Freeform, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Your OC - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, lil - Freeform, mention of rape, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, mugiwara, nico robin - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: When the monster trio goes to free some prisoners from a dungeon, that were just used for entertainment instead of being real prisoners, they stumbled upon a little child that was left behind in one of the cells. They decided to take her along, so she could get proper treatment. But soon, it becomes clear that someone wants her back.





	1. Sanji POV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that you all had to wait so long for a new fanfic! But my rule is: I only start posting chapter by chapter when the whole fanfiction is done. Because I would hate it when you all have to wait such a long time for another chapter. Ghehe. Anyway! Have fun with my newest fanfiction The Lil chained heart. Heads up, there will be chapters with mentioning of child abuse and child rape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the captain through the dungeons COULD have been the best idea that day.

It all started when we came to another island and our lovely captain went berserk, again. Not only Luffy, but Zoro joined in on it as well. And to be honest… so did I. Long story short, we had overheard some men talking about the hidden dungeons here. First we barely payed attention. I mean dungeons are there for criminals. As long as they let us be, no harm.

But we did became interested at what came next. The ones in the dungeons… were not criminals. They haven't done anything wrong. They are just unlucky men, woman, children and other beings that were captured. And whoever came with the right amount of money could do whatever they wanted with them. Play with them, torture them or even rape them in their cells. And when they are broken. Mentally or psychically, they are being sold. In an auction houses all around. Most would end up at Sabaody Archipelago.

Normally we would not get mixed up in the business from islands. But this was just to unhuman to be left untouched. So that was why the three of us went on a rampage in the dungeons. Freeing everyone at the same time. Making sure this would stop. Even if it was just for a while. Most prisoners had bruises but most could walk on their own. Others who could not, were supported by their companions. 

The last prisoners had just escaped while I was busy with fighting some of the guards. After I was done I lightened up a cigarette and looked some around. Just making sure all prisoners were gone and all guards were down for the count. Suddenly, a familiar aura came towards me. “Had fun Marimo?” He let out a small grunt. making me chuckle.

We then made our way to where Luffy had bounced of to. He probably had taken on the big head, like always. I frowned a bit when Zoro went into one of the empty cells. Well… apparently it was not empty. Because he came out with a little girl in his arms. Frowning I looked around. “Looks like no one had bothered with taking her along.” I mumbled, then took a closer look to the unconscious girl. ‘Guess so. She got a fever as well. Bruised up pretty badly.’ 

I clicked my tongue as I noticed she was a little hydrated and underfed as well. ‘I doubt she belongs on this island. Otherwise someone would have taken her along, right?’ I frowned some. “Never judge a book by its cover. You don't know that.” Why had no one bothered with taking her along…? Did they not know she was in there? Or did they know but did not bother with her? Or maybe they all thought she was a lost cause? So many if’s.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we found Luffy, more reinforcements were coming. And we overheard the fact that some admirals were heading towards the island. To be honest, we were not really looking forwards to that. So we decided on the spot with Luffy to take the girl along on the Sunny for Chopper to treat. We thought she had a better chance with us to fully recover then when she stayed on the island. Luckily Luffy agreed with us.

The little girl was really pale. As if she barely saw the sun. While her hair was blond and really long… It was in bad shape and greasy. Not sure what her eye color was, not yet at least. But I am sure when she opens them up that they will look amazing. 

Chopper did not wanted to share all of the information. But she had been badly hurt he did tell. As the gentleman I was, I had left it at that. If she wanted to tell us, that was fine. If not, that was fine as well. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after a week of bed rest, most of sleeping and some sponge baths. I mean I haven't seen her awake even once, even if she had from time to time. She fully woke up and could leave the medical bay. I noticed it when she was accompanied by Nami into the gallery where I was busy preparing dinner, asking for some refreshments for the both of us. As the ladies-man I was I had fuzzed all over Nami. But when I went to ask for the little girl her name she just kept looking down and staying quiet. Well… looks like she was the quiet type of girl. Nami did not know her name either, for now. So even if she asked her for it, even she did not get it.

I had frowned when she did not even touch the drink I had made for her, even if Nami had reminded her of it a couple of times. Maybe… it was not to her liking. But even when I asked her this, she stayed quiet and into herself. Nami had said she needed some time to settle in.

But it became worse… She was afraid of the crew! Well that was what I thought first. Came out, she was not. She was just afraid of me. Hear me out. No I am not overreacting. That no one has noticed this yet! Well… no one but Zoro that is. Always a keen eye on things like this…

With breakfast and dinner she would join with the rest, but she would mostly sit beside Zoro, out of sight of me. Letting his huge body being in the way of being seen by me. She did not even touch the food. Well not hers. Because she was fine with the food from anybody else except hers. As if… she was afraid I had done something with it. So I finished her plate after the rest left. Even now a days gave myself lesser food so I could finish hers. 

Same with the drinks. Any drink I pour in for her, she wont’ touch. She wont say anything but she left the glass untouched. No matter what kind of drink. And trust me, I had given her different kinds of drinks as I had been wondering if it maybe was the taste that she did not like.

When I asked her about the drinking and eating… when I ask her anything at all, she stays quiet with her eyes cast to the floor. When I am out of her reach and someone else asks the same question, she would quietly react. Well any question except for the food one. When we almost ran into each other she quickly cast her eyes down and slowly walked backwards before turning around and quickly walked towards the others. As if searching shelter from them.

And even if that hurted my feelings a lot. Especially not touching the food I made for her. That was not the worse. What was the worse were the nights. Apparently she did not wanted to sleep in the girls room. But in the boys room. So yeah. I was the one that would go the last to bed and was out the first as well. Not a problem. But if she would go to bed, she just kept laying in her hammock. And when I would go to bed later on, she quietly sneaked out and went anywhere but the boys room. As if my mere presence was making her unable to sleep.

In other words, she barely slept. Because of me. She barely ate or drink. Because of me. As if… Everything was for me to blame. And or some reason, it began to feel like it. How can I help her if she wont help me. If she wont tell me what is wrong in the first place. Even Zoro had cornered me to ask if something had happened. And all I could say was I don't know.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been another tiring day. Sighing I was cleaning the dishes from last dinner. It had been two weeks ever since the girl, who’s name was Lil, came on the Sunny. Finally caught her name when Robin-swan called her that. I really wonder what it is for short. If it is. Maybe Lily or Lila. Zoro and I finally had come up with a solution for her eating problem. I would just put most of her food on Zoro’s plate. So it would not look like I was giving her nothing. Also not to make her think I was giving it to Zoro to give to her. Because I had a feeling she was a smart girl, that could make her suspicious. So every time Zoro noticed the glance from Lil at his plate he would sigh and look at her, then shove his plate closer towards her so she could get some food from him. In other words, her own food.

Same with the drinks. Had a solution for that as well. I would just make lots of lemonade, put it in a big jar in the fridge. I did not even try to serve Lil a drink anymore. Zoro had that covered as well. He would just serve himself a glass of the lemonade, then for her as well. So she could see it is safe. So yeah… as a cook I could not help her in the ways I wanted. But thanks to Zoro, some of the problems were solved.

To be honest, I was a little confused why Zoro would go all the way to help me on this matter. Not that he wont help me if I ask him nicely. Well… nicely. Probably seduce him with some alcohol. But he did not even complain or anything, just accepted the solutions and worked with it immediately. Maybe he has a soft spot for children? Or for Lil? I really don't know. He did warn me that I really had to talk with Lil to talk this all out. I had sighed frustrated. Because after these two weeks I still could not get an answer out of her. Not if she was surrounded by the other, and definitely not when I was alone with her. She did not accepted the fact of us being alone or to close by each other. She would immediately walk away, if not run. So that was still a no go. I really tried. Did not work.

Even the lovely Robin-swan was beginning to make it clear to me that she was noticing it and was not really approving it. But she also said for now it had to do, to make Lil better. She was still a bit underfed and dehydrated. But she was definitely going the right way.


	2. Lil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil was the girls name. She was not used to much. Like the view of the moon, or the sun. Showers. Normal food. She was more curious then afraid for the unknown. And yet... she was afraid. Afraid of Sanji.

It was starting to get night again. I was enjoying myself by watching the moon while I sat on the deck. It was so pretty… In all these years, I never saw anything else but the cell I had been locked in. Just a little lamp to give me a bit of sight. Or well not for me, but for the ones that did visit me. So no sun or moon. No sunrise or sunset. No ocean, sky or animals. No nothing but gray moldy walls. The noises here were better as well. No silence. But talking. It was always crowded and noisy here. Distracting me. The sounds from the ocean was also very calming.

The little cute person named Chopper, who was apparently the doctor of the crew, came to me and told me to go to bed. To be honest, I was indeed pretty tired… I barely slept. It was the blonde… It was him. I hate nighttime… I hate sleeping time. Every night I would bravely go to the boys room and get in the hammock they had prepared for me. I would lay awake and roll from one side to the other. Trying to fall asleep. With no such luck.

I would froze up when I heard him coming in. He would undress before going in his own hammock. As soon as he laid down I would escape from the room. Maybe I could not fall asleep because I know he would come sooner or later.

Today was not any different. I was the first that came in the boys room and climbed in my hammock. Slowly but surely the rest of the crew joined and went to sleep, making all the noises in the world. Again I was restless so I rolled from one side to another, trying to fall asleep. I froze up when the door opened and his footsteps could be heard. Holding my breath I waited till he was laying in bed before I snapped my eyes open and quickly scrambled out of my hammock, escaping from there. I aimlessly ran over the grassy deck till I hit something solid and fell down on my ass. Swallowing I looked up.

‘Watch it kid. Uhm… I mean Lil. It was Lil right…?’ Blinking I looked at Zoro who had like usually a slight scowl on his face. I gave a nod. “Its Lil… just Lil.” I chewed my cheek some and looked down again. The person I like the most on this… weird ship.

A hand was held out towards me. ‘Come on.’ I slowly took his hand and went up. Looking up I spotting him drinking something called Sake. I cocked my head some. Wondering what it was. ‘...yeah no. Sharing lemonade, sure. Sharing alcohol, hell no.’ He took another swing as he stared at me. Then went towards the galley.

I had noticed some others were a bit… taken back by his scowl. Or attitude. Maybe because of his lack of words. Or… the harsh ones when he did say something. But maybe it was something else. Maybe it was it all together. To be honest, I liked Zoro very much. Because he kept him away. He gave me food and drinks. All by all, he made me feel a little more safe. If I was it or not. Because I did not feel safe. Not at all.

Hearing the galley door opening again I looked up at Zoro who went towards me with a glass of lemonade. ‘Here.’ After I grabbed it he went towards the crows-nest. ‘Get some sleep you hear me?’ He said before going up again. I looked up at it. His safe house. Seems like he is on guard again. I looked some around, wondering what to do now. Because well… everyone was asleep. And Zoro was up there. I cant get up there on my own.

Sighing I drank my lemonade before I went towards the galley. To be honest… I was hungry. Sure Zoro lets me eat from his plate. But I had not grabbed that much today. Because I keep eating from his plate… I don't want to starve him out. So that's why I starved my self a little bit out.

Going to the fridge I tried the handle, only being hit in the face by the fact that it was locked. “...no.” Why was it locked? Had it always been locked?! Why did I not notice? I sat down before the fridge and stared at it, as if that would help with opening it up… My stomach made a rumbling sound. No my stomach was not the reason I could not sleep. I am sure of that.

Yawning I could not help but shiver. I was tired… And cold… I just cant sleep knowing he is close by. Placing my head against the fridge I dropped the empty glass out of my hand. I just want something to eat… Even what I usually got back in the cell sounded good right now. ...almost. 

I don't know for how long I had been here. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. I was just a bit to tired to move out of here. I mean why would I get up and go out. There was nowhere for me to go. Besides, the food I was starving for was right before me.

Suddenly the galley door opened up, notifying me that someone came in here. I wide my eyes at the familiar sound of shoes. My breathing speeded up some. No please… leave me alone. Give me a couple of more days of peace! I quickly went up and before he could say another word I ran out of the galley. Again colliding into something solid. ‘We should stop meeting like this.’ I looked terrified up at Zoro who frowned at the look. ‘...what is wrong?’ My mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but I could not utter a word. As I was in shock and close to a panic attack.

‘Ah damn it.’ He mumbled as he scratched his hair some. Sighing he tilted me up. ‘Come on then. Crows-nest is the most safest place there is.' I grabbed his shirt tightly, not wanting to fall down as he went climbing up. When we were in the crows-nest he closed the latch and placed me on the couch. He sat down before me and tilted my chin up with one finger. ‘Keep taking deep breaths. And you will be okay.’ I did as he said, slowly calming down again. Once I was he stood up again and petted my hair some before sitting down beside me. 

‘...you hate him?’ Him…? He…? I shook my head. ‘...you are afraid of him?’ I slowly nodded after a long silence break. ‘Why? Did he hurt you?’ I thought about it, but I was not sure. So I kept silent. ‘You think he will hurt you?’ Again I thought about it, not knowing the answer. Because first I thought he was going to. Now… I was not sure, it took so long. Maybe he was waiting for the right time. And maybe… not. ‘Lil. Do you even know the name from our cook?’ I shook my head slowly. ‘His name is Sanji. And let me tell you something about him.’ 

Never had I heard Zoro talk that much. About the cook of the crew, Sanji. About his undying love for food and cooking. Pleasing us with tasty things. How he never cooked something twice, but made sure everyone liked what he made. How he would always fight side by side with Zoro. Getting each others asses out of trouble and defending each others backs. How he also was always there to protect the rest of the crew if they were in danger. How they were the strongest of the crew with Luffy and that is was their duty to protect the rest. How he smiles and how he would fuzz over his hair and clothes. All by all… Sanji did not sounded that bad anymore. Sanji… did not sound like the he I know. And after hearing these stories… I wanted to get the chance to get to know him better. Maybe he was not so bad after all? But the fear would not disappear that quickly… I guess… I just had to wait and see.

‘So. Tell me, does he sound scary?’ I shook my head slowly. ‘Maybe terrifying?’ I shook my head again. ‘...like a big idiot?’ I could not help but smile some and nodded. Making Zoro laugh. ‘I knew it. Trust me on this. You will be fine here.’ I will be fine here…? Would I really be? I really hoped so. Because I really started to like them all. They all were unique in their own ways. They were all so nice and sweet. Almost like… they were a big family.

I spend the rest of the morning till breakfast wrapped up in a blanket enjoying the view of the ocean from out of the crows-nest. Which was beautiful. When the sun came out and illuminated everything in an orange glow was the best part. That sight would never get old. Zoro just drank some and went to lift his weights. Sometimes he gave me a glance, to check if I was still awake. Which I was. Even if I felt cold. I was not that sleepy anymore.


	3. Sanji POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zoro talked to Lil her behavior slightly changed. She could look at Sanji. For her that was a big step. But after some sleepless nights Lil finally collapse

He did something… Didn't he? And I was grateful for it. That was not it. There was a slightest change in Lil’s behavior towards me. She looked at me. For some that would not mean much. But for me it was. From the silent girl who could not look at me of bear to be in the same room at me. She stared back at me. And what a lovely sight that was. For the first time I could take a good look at her eyes. They were such a lovely shade of green. I could not help but smile back at her the first time she stared back at me. It was a start into the right way. 

I cut some down on the smoking. Because well… she is a little child. A little girl. Maybe the scent was a bit uncomfortable for her. I wanted her to be able to be close by me. Not that she had to. But if she did that the smell did not bother that much. Zoro even said I was overreacting and that I should just be myself. But he also understands it from my point of view. Damn Marimo… even if he does not say it, he is worried. And he should not be worrying. We usually are not like that.

The food problem is more or less solved as well. The first time she tried my food she was so nervous. The others even began to think she was getting sick or something. Zoro told them she was fine and his word was final. He had kept an eye to make sure she finished her plate. Even went to far to say that leaving anything on it would insult me and my cooking. Which made me blush some… Sometimes he can be so weird.

The drinking problem still continued. Maybe it was because the food we all have together and ate together. And the drinks are also in between when no one can pay close attention to her. Not sure… Or… she is just a poor drinker. Which in my case I should motivate her to drink more. So I made more jars with different kinds of lemonade. So she could try them all and see which ones are good and which not. Funny thing. The strawberry lemonade went sooner empty then the lemon one. So I guess she likes that better. Good to know.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally we came to another island! Everyone beside me, Chopper and Lil left for town. Everyone was exited to go and shop. Lil had mentioned to the others she did not wanted to go. Maybe she felt safer here? Then again… maybe she was too tired. She did had bags under her eyes and if someone was talking to her she just blinked slowly. The other were beginning to get worried about her. Chopper was staying behind for now because he wanted to do other things first. Also checking out his stock for what he needed. And I stayed because I needed to prepare dinner.

It was still early. The log-pose would soon set again, the rest would come back around evening, get some dinner. And tomorrow morning we would leave again. It has been a while since we came to another island. Besides food I really did not needed anything. I would go shopping later on today or tomorrow first thing before we leave. Probably will take Zoro along to let him carry some of the stuff. I did not wanted to leave now because I did not wanted to leave Chopper and Lil here all by them selves.

After I was done with the preparations for dinner I went out to get a smoke. After lightening my cigarette I took a deep breath and leaned some against the railing. I blinked as I spotted Lil sitting on the deck, watching the sun. I wanted to ask why she watched the sun a lot…. Or was she trying to get the pale skin away? Get a little tanned. Not sure. But everytime I wanted to ask her something I stopped myself. Knowing she was not comfortable enough with me yet.

So instead of going towards her and asking I just went to watch her, observing her some. I smiled some as she looked really lazy and relaxed. Blinking slowly and yawning some. But I did frown some as she shivered visibly. Hmm… I took another drag from my cigarette and exhaled it.

Suddenly her gaze went towards me. She slowly blinked, as if trying to progress who was staring at her. Frowning I watched her as I took another drag and blew it out again. She slowly stood up. I gave a weak smile, expecting her to walk away again.

What happened next, I had not expected. She stood up, only to fall down. Widing my eyes I threw my cigarette away and jumped over the railing to land on deck, going to her. “Lil!” Running towards her and kneeled down beside her. I wanted to shake her awake, but I flinched at how cold she felt. “...oh damn.” I swiftly tilted her up. She felt weightless in my arms as she panted.

I went into the medical bay where Chopper was working, who immediately looked up at who disturbed him. “Oi Chopper! She just fainted. You got to help her!” He stood up and pointed at the bed. ‘Put her on the bed. She will be fine don’t worry!’ I frowned some but did as he said. “So uhm… how can you be so sure that she will be okay?” Chopper went to check on Lil. ‘Easy, this is the lack of sleep. This… might sound harsh. But I was waiting for the moment she would collapse. D-Don’t get me wrong! I am a doctor and I just want to help her! But she is such a frightening child. Knocking you or Zoro out for some treatment, yes. But I cant do that to her! I see how she is towards you. I-I don’t mean anything with it I’m sorry Sanji! But she needs to trust me if I need to treat her in the future!’ 

Sighing I watched him. “...in this case. I believe you are right. But, you should have told me, as well as the others So we could have kept an eye out you know?” Chopper blinked, as if only reconsidering it now. ‘Oh uhm… That I should have done as well.’ Folding my arms I cocked my eyebrow at him. Smart… “Well… then you also knew she is cold as fuck.” Chopper gave a small nod. ‘About that… Could you stay with her to warm her up?’ I held my hands up in defense. “The fack are you thinking Chopper?! She hates me! She is not going to be pleased with me being that close to her. Anyone but me will do” Chopper gave me a disapproving look. ‘She is freezing and no one else is here. Warm her up! Doctors orders!’ I sighed at him. “Alright. You got me.”

I took my jacket off and draped it over the chair. “Fine. You are right. She needs my help.” After I kicked my shoes off I went to lay beside on the bed. ‘You know…? The closer by, the better.’ I wrapped my around around her and pulled her against me. Oh damn is she cold. And this is from staying awake and tiring her out? “I know. I got her okay?” He nodded before turning around and continuing with what he was doing.

Well… it is unusually for me to lay or be lazy in the middle of the day. Which is not that bad I guess. I looked down at Lil. Well her hair is not that greasy anymore. A haircut is still necessarily, but we will go one step at the time. She also really needs new clothes. Luckily Nami-chan and Robin-swan promised to bring clothes for her along. Till now she has been walking around in her torned up clothes… No one has her size. It would all be way to big. Lowering my gaze some I took a better look. Still a thin little thing. Doing better but still thin. How long has it been? Around a month I believe. To believe this is the first island after the one we picked her up from. Lots of things changed. Some for the better. But we are all still trying to figure out what and how with her. Maybe we will drop her at one of the next islands. If we believe she will be okay there. But maybe we will keep her longer till she is old enough to decide what she wants for her own. We will see.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I frowned some and slowly opened my eyes. Seeing Lil in my arms. Ah… fell asleep after all huh? Looking around I noticed Chopper had left us, which left the whole Sunny nicely silent. Which was a strange and unfamiliar thing. I mean it was always loud and crowded here. To have some time to think was very rare. But also nice once in a while. But damn, I really feel refreshed after the nap. Not that I was tired.

Sighing some I kept laying, not really sure what to do. She was beginning to feel warmer, which was a good thing. I looked at Lil again as she shifted a bit to nuzzle closer. Well this is a strange scenario. The one who is most afraid of me nuzzles up against me. Not that I minded it. For some reason this felt pretty nice. I frowned some when I felt her stiffening against me. Putting my gaze on her face I watched her eyelids move some around. Was something wrong? I placed a hand on her forehead to check if she was maybe having a fever. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she looked swiftly around before her gaze landed on me, her expression frightened. 

Huffing I unwrapped myself from her and stood up, getting the message. “Sorry I just… tried to warm you up. You were cold so. My apologies. I will let you be again.” Before I could leave tho, she grabbed my wrist tightly. ‘N-No. Don’t go. I...’ 

Turning my head towards her I watched her, waiting for her to figure out what to say next. Because if she does not want me to go, she better be having a good reason. And she probably has. But it would be nice not being kept in the dark and aside all the times by her. If she can talk to everyone except me, cant I at least know the reason why not? I cant help her if she wont tell me. ‘It was a nightmare...’ I frowned some. “You were having a nightmare?” She nodded some. ‘Yeah...’ 

I sighed some. “Alright. I believe you. What do you want me to do against it? Want privacy? Or uhm… something else I can do?” She cast her eyes down and chewed her lip some. ‘Could you… maybe hold me?’ I blinked at her. “I uhm, but of course I can do that sweety.” She let go of my wrist so I could come back. I sat down beside her and opened my arms for her. “Come on then.” She swallowed some before she came closer. Then hugged me slowly. I loosely wrapped her up in my arms. Rubbing her back some. 

‘Lil...’ She mumbled quietly. I hummed in question. ‘That… is my name. Lil.’ Ah. I could not help but smile some. “Well hello Lil. My name is Sanji.” She looked up at me. ‘I know. Zoro told me.’ I chuckled. “That idiot talks to much.” She frowned some. ‘...but he barely talks.’ You don’t know half of the shit. I grinned at her. “I guess you are right. He barely does. But what comes out of his mouth is usually crap.” She shook her head some. ‘He can tell nice stories as well.’ Oh I got you Marimo.~ Telling stories to our guest huh?~ “Now does he? And what did he tell you if I may ask?”

I quietly listened as she began to tell me some of the things Zoro did tell her. Some was about me, which made me blush some. The idiot… But Zoro had told her some about our adventures as well. The lesser bloody version of them. Which was nice. Zoro was not really the type of guy that would sit down and have some small talk. Looks like he kept Lil entertained.

For the first time since she joined the Sunny I had a feeling we would be getting along fine one day. At this cuddling moment ,I felt that I was having a great bonding moment with the little Lil.


	4. Lil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil is starting to feel at home at the Thousand Sunny more and more. Her relation with Sanji has been improving more and more as well. She even liked to be in the kitchen when he was cooking. But at the moment she lowers her guard... she knows she cant run or hide. Or was her mind playing tricks on her?

Captain Luffy had lowered the anchor for the day. We just had this amazing feast! The occasion was because Usopp, the one with the weird long nose, caught this really big fish! So we had a big feast and ate the big fish. Together with other yummy food things. Together we all sat down on the deck of the Sunny. I was wearing my new light blue dress Robin and Nami had chosen for me. The edges from my sleeves were white. I really liked this dress because the blue reminded me of the ocean. And I was beginning to love the ocean. After two months of sailing with this crew I could not help it. It was so pretty and calm, and yet it could be feisty and wild. It had a will on its own. Not only that, but beautiful creatures lived in it. Nami and Robin promised me when we had the time and the weather was nice they would take me out for a swim!

Zoro was right after all about Sanji. He really was an amazing good cook who put his heart in cooking and made sure everyone was satisfied. I watched as Chopper and Luffy had chopsticks in their mouths and noses and could not help but laugh. The skeleton that was called Brook was like always providing us all with music. The song he was playing I had heard a lot of times now, and still it was such a lovely and lively song. Some of the others joined in with singing. Having heard it so much that they knew every word of the lyrics. 

Even Zoro looked like he had a great time. Even if he and Sanji were bickering a lot today. Not sure why. Maybe they do that a lot but I have only noticed it now? Sanji did point out to me that the stuff that Zoro likes to drink makes him smile. I do believe him, that’s not it. But I also believe that Sanji for some reason makes him smile.

I smiled when I felt Sanji ruffling my hair some as he passed by me with another plate of drinks. I turned my attention back to Usopp and his big story about how he caught the biggest goldfish ever. It was a silly story! And it was hard to believe. But it sounded so amazing! And with so many followers as he has, then it must be true! He really is a brave warrior!

It became later and later. Even to the point that some had fallen asleep on deck. To be honest, it did not look comfy at all, especially not the poses they were in. Robin went to bring me to my hammock. I was grateful because I could barely keep my eyes open. I guess only Zoro, Robin and Sanji are awake. Nami had left a few minutes ago towards the girls room. Beside them the rest was on the Sunny the deck. I yawned some as Robin helped me to get comfy. She smiled some and said goodnight before disappearing again. As soon as I had closed my eyes I was asleep.

I woke up a while later when footsteps came in the boys room. Blinking I looked sleepily around in the dark. Not seeing a thing because my eyes had yet to adjust. The footsteps sounded familiar. But I was still really sleepy and the memories and noises from the feast were still going through my head. Yawning I closed my eyes again. I then felt a finger trailing from my cheek to my neck. Snapping my eyes open I shot upright and looked alarmed around. Noticing it was empty here. My heart was beating like crazy.

It was him. He was here. He wanted me back! I had my blanket clutched between my hands as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark, keeping looking around. I could feel a lump in my throat. But I swallowed it down again as I slowly calmed down. He cant be here. He does not know that I am here. He does not know where I am. After a while when I had calmed down again, noticing I was all alone in here. Taking a deep breath I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Guess my mind is playing tricks on me… Maybe it is because I was used to it? I mean I usually would have been slapped through the whole place by now. Or something more painful then that. After that… weird experience. Or memory. However it is called, I just stayed awake and thought how lucky I was for being here. I brought happy memories up from the last days. Not wanting to be dragged down to my older and sadder memories.

A little later the door opened and the familiar footsteps came in. I turned my head and watched the lean figure moving around, Sanji. I waited till he went into his own hammock before I hugged my pillow some and stared off again.

Mustering all my courage I slid out of my hammock and climbed into Sanji his hammock. He turned his head towards me and frowned. ‘Lil…? What are you doing?’ I wordlessly laid down beside him with the pillow in my arms. As if using it as a plushy. “...I want to sleep here tonight. Is that okay Sanji?” He chuckled some. ‘But of course. Just… make yourself comfortable. Space enough.’ I nodded some and shifted a bit before I was comfortable enough. ‘Night Lil.’ I gave a slight smile. “Bye Sanji.” 

After that I had kept awake for a while. To be honest, I was a bit afraid. Because well… was the sleep playing tricks on me? Or had he really been in this room. A shiver wracked through my body. Sanji immediately tugged the blanket more over me for extra warmth. But he had been wrong… this was not a shiver because of the cold. I was afraid.

Because even if I was beginning to like this life. Liking all these people. Even wishing that I could stay with them because this all felt so good. I was afraid of the past. I knew he wanted me back at some point. He always came back from me. And I was afraid of that day. Afraid these nice people would get hurt and all of this would be taken away again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the counter, swinging my legs some and watched Sanji work around in the kitchen. He had placed me up here so I could watch him and if I wanted help him out. But to be honest, I liked watching him more. He was moving so… elegant and fluid while cooking. It was really interesting and funny to watch. 

‘Lil, you want to try it?’ He held a spoon out towards me. Blinking I watched it some. ‘I am trying out a new recipe I got on the previous island. Maybe you can give me an evaluation how it is. There is always place for improvements.’ His smile was so bright that I could not help but to smile back. Taking the spoon from him I tried it. “This is yummy Sanji!” He laughed at my reaction. ‘That's good! Then I am sure the rest will like it as well.’ He continued again.

“...Lil.” I quietly mumbled, making Sanji look up at me again. ‘Pardon?’ I gave a small smile. “My name… Lil.” He hummed. ‘Yeah. I know that is your name, you told me remember? I must say, it is a lovely name.’ I gave a small smile. “But Lil is not my full name. And I… have two names to be honest. But people mostly call me Lil.” I watched my feet some. ‘Two names? What would your full name be If I may ask? And is your other name as pretty as Lil?’ I looked up at him. “My full name is Lilith...” He stared at me and hummed some. ‘...it sounds like you are not happy with it.’ I shook my head some. “I… hate the name.” 

I watched as he put his stuff down and went to stand across of me, leaning against the cabinets. ‘...what is wrong with the name Lilith?’ I bite my lip some. “...my mom gave me that name when I was born. But she never used it. I am not even sure if I pronounce it right. I… was not wanted. So she cast me and my name away.” Sanji frowned at me. “Lilith means night monster or ghost.“ Sanji his frown deepened. ‘Lil… Let me tell you something. A name does not define a person. The actions of that person does. It does not matter what your name is. I… was wanted. At first. But I did not grew up to my fathers expectations. Now I am… I guess a castaway from the family. And to be honest, I don't care anymore. Because even if they have given me the name Sanji, my name does not define me. My actions does.’

I looked confused at him. Wondering why his father saw him as a failure. “But… you are so kind. And your food is amazing!” He chuckled. ‘See. And that is what counts. Lil, you are an amazing person. And you will grow up into a fine woman. Just wait and see. You are already an amazing and kind person. And don’t you forget that. Don’t let anyone tell you any different. I will kick them.’ I smiled shyly and giggled. He is such a kind person with a big heart.

‘...you did mention you had two names right? Could I have the pleasure of knowing your other name?’ I smiled. “But of course!” I liked my second name better. “Its Little Bitch!” Sanji’s smile faltered. ‘...I beg you pardon?’ I kept smiling at him. “My first name is Lilith. My second name who everyone usually calls is Little Bitch! That's why I am called Lil for short!”

Sanji went to rub his mouth some. Blinking I watched him, my smile slowly faltering at his expression. Was something wrong…? ‘Lil, who calls you that?’ Uhm… That is going to be a long list. But I don't know most of them. “Really a lot of people. But it is fine if you keep calling me Lil. Because I am now used to it. Robin said it was a beautiful name. Zoro said it fitted my size. Not sure what he meant by that. You can all call me Lil!” I smiled brightly at him. 

‘Sweety. Do you know what Little Bitch means?’ I blinked. “Little Bitch…? I am not sure what that name means. I… never really payed attention to it. I know what Lilith means. But not Little Bitch.” I looked at Sanji when he came closer and placed a hand on my knee. ‘Lil… Little Bitch is not a real name.‘ I blinked confused at him. ‘Little is just… being small. Bitch… is a really bad and mean word. An insult. Like… calling someone an idiot but then worse. Do you understand what I am trying to say?’ 

I frowned. “So… Little Bitch is not my second name?’ He slowly shook his head. “People… have been calling me a bad word for all my life?” He sighed. ‘Well… not all your life. You are still young. But I swear to you. If I ever hear someone calling you that name again. That person wont be able to eat solid food for the rest of its life.’ I stared sad down. Not only did my mom gave me a name for an unwanted child. But I was also granted with a really bad insult. Did they hate me that much?

Sanji tried to cheer me up after that. He summed up a list of things he would do for whoever dared to harm me or call me mean words. He would make them run back to their mommies. Kick their teeth out so they could not eat solid food anymore. Would give them a big make-over so they would not be recognized anymore. And still… I could not help but to feel a bit sad. Even if Sanji was making me smile some again.


	5. Sanji POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anchor has been dropped for the day and everyone is having fun in the water. Nami is trying to teach Lil how to swim. At one point Sanji and Zoro start to argue and from that comes wanting to fight. But Zoro suddenly has other plans which made them both go swimming with the fishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioning of child rape.

It was a beautiful day. Even so beautiful that we had dropped the anchor and had set up the pool. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp were swimming close by each other, goofing around, while Nami was trying to teach Lil how to swim. Apparently this was the first time she was in water. Besides a shower now and then and water to drink, she never really experienced it. Nami was such a sweet angle to teach her. 

She had a pink bikini on that had a skirt with white polka dots. It really suited the little Lil. Smiling I watched them some as I was smoking a cigarette. Robin-swan was sitting next to me, sunbathing as the lovely flower she was. Enjoying a cocktail I had made for her. Brook and Franky were playing a card game while Zoro watched them some while drinking. 

‘Are you enjoying yourself cook-san?’ Robin-swan asked out of nowhere. “But of course my my lovely flower. I do have a pretty lady keeping me company. And a lovely sight of two other angles.” Robin-swan chuckled. ‘You are talking crazy again cook.’ Zoro mumbled. 

I snapped my head towards Zoro. “You want to fight you damn Marimo?!” He narrowed his eyes. ‘Bring it on cook!’ He draw his katanas and took an attacking pose. Turning towards him I kicked the tip of my shoe on the ground, getting ready. The cigarette slowly burning as we stared at eachother. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Zoro then sheathed his katanas again and smirked, confusing me. ”...are you backing down Marimo? Thats new.” He took his katanas off and placed them down, then slowly went towards me, confusing me even more. “Zoro?” I mumbled as he still came towards me. He then began to sprint.

Before I could react he tackled me and the both of us went over the railing, hitting the water. I was shocked to suddenly be surrounded by water. A hand grabbed my wrist and tugged me up to the surface. Breaching the water I took some deep breaths and looked utterly pissed at Zoro. “You damn Marimo! You ruined my clothes!”

I blinked as Zoro grinned at me and I could hear Lil laughing from the pool beside where we were. I turned my gaze to the pool, seeing her enjoying herself as Nami held her up in the water, grinning as well. Pouting I looked back at Zoro. Then splashed water in his face. “Idiotic mossball.” He laughed at me. I snorted, but then I could not help but laugh as well.

After we were done wetting each other and being soaked I climbed on board again. Leaving Zoro behind to play in the water. I chuckled. Stupid Marimo for making me like this… Well to be honest, I had enjoyed myself. Chuckling I went to grab some dry clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of my wet ones.

I had just locked the door and placed my clothes down when someone knocked on the door. “Preoccupied” I called out as I loosened my tie and dropped it down. ‘Uhm… Sanji?’ I could not help but smile. “Hi Lil. Is there something you need? Something to drink or maybe a snack. Well I am a bit busy right now but I could fix something for you in a few minutes.” I grabbed a towel as I kicked off my shoes and dried my hair some. Damn… I hate it when my hair is messed up. ‘Oh no, I was just wondering if you needed help?’ I chuckled. Concerned? “No need for that. Just goin to take care of myself right now.” Need to take care of these wet clothes as well… Will hang them outside to dry.

‘...but I am very good at taking care, Sanji.’ I frowned some and halted my movements. For some reason… that sounded very wrong and… forced. “What do you mean Lil?” Placing the towel away I removed my socks. ‘I… am very good at taking care of others. I used to take care of others. Lots of others. So… I know what they like and dislike.’ I hummed some. “Taking care of others huh? Did you had a large family then?” To be honest, now that I think about it, I barely know anything about her. I know she has… or had a mother. And that she was unwanted by her. ‘No… I only used to have mom. No brothers or sisters. But he taught me how to take good care so.’ I frowned. Only had a mom… used to have a mom… But he taught her how to take care? Was her mom a male? Or is she talking about two different persons? ‘S-So… I can take really good care of you Sanji. He taught me well. I can take care of you.’ Frowning I went towards the door and leaned against it. Something was really wrong here… 

Sighed I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. I just… I did not really know what she was talking about. But for some reason I had a hunch. I mean… we had found her in one of those cells of that dungeon. We had heard the stories what they did with those that held prisoned in there. I needed to know. Out off her own mouth.

“...Lil. What do you mean? How can you take good care of me? How?” I heard her feet shuffle some around. ‘I could use my hands… But can also lick or suck. Its… uhm… Like a lollipop or a Popsicle. He gave me lots of those to practice with.’ I placed a hand over my mouth. Oh god… So it was what I feared. “...Lil?” She was taught by him. Practiced on Popsicle and lollipops. Had to take care of a lot of others. But not family. Was that why she was called Little Bitch? “...what were you taking care of?” I mumbled as I opened my eyes again, waiting for her answer. ‘…’ 

At the lack of answer I opened the door and stared at her. “Lil? What are you referring to with taking care of?” She slowly lifted her head, revealing her green eyes. She then raised her hand and pointed to my crotch. “...” I rubbed my mouth some as I stared at her. ‘...I take care of snakes.’ I kneeled down before her. “Lil. ...I uhm.” Oh god… How to even talk about this. “These uhm… snakes. They are down in the pants of man. Right?” She nodded. That I am even trying to talk about this with her… But I just need to know and make something clear to her. “And… what do you do with those snakes again…?” She looked at me with her innocent eyes. ‘I rub them, lick them and suck them.’ I slowly nodded. “And then?” She rubbed her arm and lowered her gaze some again. ‘Then… weird stuff comes out. And we sometimes play peek-a-boo.’ I frowned. “What is peek-a-boo?” She looked confused up at me. ‘You dont know peek-a-boo…? It is a hiding game. But I don't really like the hiding game.’ I stared at her, afraid of the answer of my next question. “They hide the snakes huh? Lil… do me favor. Can you… tell me where they hide the snakes? Where does the peek-a-boo game take place?” I wide my eyes when she placed a hand between her legs.

Swallowing I stared at her. Even if she had removed her hand again. “...can I hug you?” She shook her head. ‘You are wet… But I can take care of you.’ Her hands reached out, but before she could even reach my pants I grabbed her wrists. “No Lil… Listen to me. No peek-a-boo. No touching snakes. Not with your hands or mouth. Not with me or anyone else of the crew. With no one. Do you understand? Look at me.” Grabbing her chin I made her look up at me. “Do you understand? No touching snakes. Yes?” She looked confused. ‘But… But… taking care...’ I shook my head. “Listen to me. There are lots of ways to take care of someone. To help someone. But this is not the way. Promise me Lil. From now on. No snakes touching. No peek-a-boo.” She looked down again and shivered some. ‘No snakes or peek-a-boo.’ She mumbled. ‘Peek-a-boo hurts… I don't like that game. Snakes taste really bad… I don't want that again…’ My heart broke when she began to cry. 

This must have been so hard for her… To think this was her life before meeting us. The name calling. The things she had to do. Giving such mature things such innocent names. As if that would make it all better… I caressed her blond hair. “You are safe here. Don’t worry.” She nodded some and threw herself at me. I chuckled some and wrapped my arms around her. And a minute ago I could not hug her because I was wet. She just held tightly on to me.

At one point I looked up and spotted Zoro leaning against the wall, staring at us. Of course dripping wet just like me. I blinked at him. Had he overheard us…? He slowly looked between us as I frowned at him. He gave a small nod. Making it clear he had. He gave a small smile before quietly leaving and giving us more privacy. I looked down at Lil again. Zoro and I will take care of you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months. That long was it ago since we saved Lil from the dungeons. Smiling I watched her run towards me for a glass of lemonade before she ran to Usopp and Luffy again who were joking around. Sighing some I watched her. To think she was so pale and skinny when we found her. Dehydrated and bruised as well. And look at her now. Sure she still had a couple of bruises. But those were from playing around on the Sunny. She finally was looking healthy again, like a normal kid at her age. Even her skin was looking way better. Not that sickly pale anymore. I swear she is now even tanner then me.

After Zoro went to grab his drink I leaned against the railing as I went to light a cigarette up and took a deep drag. ‘What are you thinking about cook?’ I exhaled as I turned my gaze to the ocean. “Lil. She looks good.” Turning my head some I watched Zoro as he went to lean against the railing beside me and hummed. “Four months. She has come a long way. She got over her fear of me. She eats and drinks what I give her. She even sleeps again. Not always alone, but every sleeping night is a win.” 

I took another drag and turned around to watch the crew again, exhaling the smoke again. “...she looks like any other girl her age. Even if we don’t know her age. Damn, even she does not know her own age or birthday. Chopper did say she would be around thirteen years old so.” I turned my gaze to him. “She is doing really good don’t you think?” He nodded. ‘That she does.’

We stood beside eahother just quietly watching the others some, mainly Lil. When I was done with my cigarette I threw it away and pocked his side. “I am going grocery shopping. And you are going to help me.” Cocking an eyebrow he stared at me. ‘And why would I do that…?’ I smirked. “Because I will let you choose the booze.” He smirked back. ‘Im in.’

‘Sanji!’ Hmm? I looked towards Lil who came running towards us with a big smile. “What is I sweety?” She stopped before us and looked between us. ‘Can I come along? I am ready to see a town! This one was not that big Nami said. I want to come along if that is okay with you and Zoro.’ Chuckling I ruffled her hair. “You came just in time. We are leaving in a few minutes. The more the merrier. You can help me to pick out food. And keeping Zoro in line.” She smiled at us. ‘Okay!’ While Zoro grumbled a ‘Oi.’ Towards me, making her giggle.


	6. Lil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have good days and bad days. And lately the days became more bad for Lil. First she was being watched when she went shopping with Zoro and Sanji. Then someone ruined her drawing of her family. And now she could not even sleep because someone was watching her. Wanted her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some violence in this chapter

I looked exited around in town as I held Sanji his hand. My first time in town! And I am experiencing it with Zoro and Sanji! I turned my gaze towards Zoro who walked beside me, looking pretty relaxed but still on guard with his hand resting on top of his katanas.

If I thought town was already crowded, I was amazed how busy the market was. Sanji had let go of my hand to look through some food things. I believe they call this food like things spices. Not sure… Sanji is trying to teach me the difference between it all. Like spices and herbs… As well as vegetables and fruits. Candy. Pasta. And lots of other things. Sanji said I was making great progress. I could only hope I would get better. I wanted to so.

I looked up at Zoro who stood a little bored beside us. He looked some around, observing. Shuffling closer to him, I reached a hand up and grabbed his, turning his attention towards me. He gave a small smile. ‘Hey, having fun?’ Smiling I nodded at him.

“...Zoro? Why are you doing that?” He cocked his head some. “Looking around as if observing everything. Are you looking for something?” Chuckling he ruffled my hair some. ‘No. I like keeping track of my surroundings’ Sanji snorted at his reply. ‘Trust me. Even if he does or not. He will get lost as soon as you let go of his hand and let him wander.’ Zoro turned his gaze to Sanji and frowned. ‘I do not you shitty cook.’ In reply, Sanji just rolled his eyes. 

We went to different kinds of stands. Getting things that Sanji bought and mostly Zoro carried. Sanji did buy me a bag of mixed nuts for me to enjoy. I ate a couple of them as I followed them. Zoro’s hands were getting fuller and fuller. It was a funny sight. After a while, we stood at another stand. One with lots of vegetables. Sanji was busy arguing with the person from the stand, I believe because the fact that the cherries were not as fresh as he was being told and he wanted a discount. I ate a couple of more nuts as I looked some around.

Widing my eyes I froze up. Feeling a shiver wracking through my body. This… feeling. It has been a while since I fell something like that. But it was still a very familiar feeling. One I had felt for years. Day in and out. I took some shaky breaths as I slowly looked around. He was here. His eyes were on me, tracking me, observing me. He was coming for me. He was getting closer to me and cornering me! He wanted me back! I slowly took a step back and bumped against Zoro his leg.

‘Lil?’ I slowly looked up at him. He frowned down at me. ‘...’ He started to look around. As if feeling that someone was keeping an eye on me. On us. Then again. Was someone…? Swallowing I looked slowly around again. I know what I felt… I know what my heart and brain is telling me. But I haven’t seen him. ‘Lil.’ I looked up at Zoro again who stared serious at me. ‘You want to head back?’ I shook my head. “It’s okay Zoro. I am okay. I wanted to come along. I am sure it won’t take long anymore. Sanji is having a good time.” I gave a forced smile at him. Trying to show him that there was nothing wrong. He huffed some. Probably at my stubbornness. But he nodded. ‘Okay then. Do stay close by us.’ I nodded. “Promise.”

I was hoping I was imagining things. But with every stand, I grew more nervous. Zoro was of course noticing it as well. He and Sanji started to bicker some as I stared around. I just need to prove to myself that everything was okay. 

Of course, he was not here. That would be impossible. From all of the islands, which were a lot had Robin and Nami told me, he could not possibly be here. That was of course impossible. I smiled some as I reassured myself. There was not a chance he had followed me all the way to this island. He was probably still on that island, not knowing I was long gone from there. And even if he knew he would probably be looking at close by island. Never would he know I was here! Exactly!

Smiling I looked at Zoro and Sanji. See, I am with the straw-hat crew. With captain Luffy! Usopp with his stories. Chopper who was fluffy and cute. Nami who was amazing with the ocean. Robin who loved reading. Franky who really liked to invent and build. And Brook who was always making music. And of course, there was Zoro and Sanji. ...I don’t want to leave them.

I looked ahead again and caught a glimpse that made me stumble back. Sanji caught me by my arm before I could trip and fall. ‘Easy Lil. Are you getting tired?’ I nodded. “Yeah.” I mumbled. He was here! I saw him! I knew it! I slowly turned my gaze towards Sanji. “Can we… go back to the Sunny?” Sanji frowned some. ‘Well… I uhm. I guess so. We will get the booze later Zoro.’ Zoro nodded without complaining. Knowing I was beginning to get more scared and creeped out.

As soon as Sanji began to move, I quickly followed him, clutching the bag with nuts in my hands. Zoro right on my heels. 

When we came back on the Sunny Sanji went to put the food away and told Zoro that he could get the booze on his own because he was busy. Zoro had agreed and had gone back into town. I had cried when I saw him leave and became restless. Sanji did not get it. Everything had gone right by him. I was worried. Zoro went back. In the town where he was! And he had seen Zoro was with me! I was so worried for Zoro. The rest of the crew were clueless and kept me busy.

Sometime later I finally became calmer when Zoro was finally back again. He had the booze with him and even had brought a present for me. It was a bunny plushy. I had jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Not only for the present, but also for being back. I had been so worried. Zoro had chuckled. ‘No one will hurt you as long as we are here.’ He had whispered.

That night I went early to bed. I was tired… And I wanted to sleep with my plushy. It was my first plushy! My first toy! The first thing beside the clothes I had gotten that I owned. I had been so happy and relieved. And when I later on woke up, I had crawled into Zoro’s hammock and nuzzled up against him. The bunny between my arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper and Usopp were teaching me something new today! Nami had given me some paper and Usopp had given me some color pencils. Now the three of us were on the deck of the Sunny as Usopp and Chopper explained what to do with them. I was so excited to try this drawing and coloring thing! Usopp even made a drawing to show me how and what. He said it was a ship called Going Merry. But this ship had wings, which stood for an angle. Also, it had a cute sheep’s head figure. Usopp explained that back then that had been Luffy’s favorite spot. Which I could get. Because he also always sat on the lion’s figurehead.

After that, Usopp had left again and wished me good luck. Chopper had to go after a little while as well. Nami was feeling a bit under the weather so he went with her to his medical bay to give her a check-up. I was not sure where the rest was, but suddenly I was alone except for Franky who was steering the Sunny. I stared at the piece of paper before me, trying to figure out what my first drawing would be.

After a while, I finally had it. I started with some red. Then some orange came. As well as yellow and pink. Some light and dark blue. Black, brown and violet. Last but not least, I added green as well. Smiling I watched my drawing, pleased with how it came out. 

I had drawn all the straw-hat pirates. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook! As well as me! With a rainbow and a sunshine. Some seagulls. Were those seagulls…? I believe they are! I want to show my drawing! Hmm… I looked up at the crows-nest where Zoro was. Can’t get up there by myself… Then Sanji! Jumping up I ran towards the galley.

“Sanji! Sanji! I made art!” I said with a big smile as I went in and ran to him. Smiling he turned his attention towards me. ‘Now did you Lil? And where is it if I may ask?’ I grabbed his hand and gave some pulls at it. “Come on Sanji! I want you to see my art!” Chuckling he went to follow me as I enthusiastically tugged him along out of the galley and towards where I had left my drawing.

I froze up when we were at my drawing. I stared numbly at my drawing as I let his hand go and just… stared. Instead of the happy drawing from everyone laughing with a happy sun, seagulls and a rainbow there was… A masquerade. It was the whole crew. But they all had cross-eyes. As if they were dead. They had with black and red cuts on their bodies. Some even had it on their necks. Puddles of blood were at their feet. And the seagulls were now black ravens flying through the sky. And some gravestone crosses were in the background. 

Someone had ruined my drawing… He had ruined my drawing. My stomach turned some. He… He is here… He was here. He has been right here. Watching me. Watching us. I thought I was finally free. Thought I finally had found a safe place. A home. I was so wrong.

‘...Lil? Did you draw this?’ Sanji mumbled as he stared concerned at the drawing. I slowly sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs. Staring numbly at the drawing. “Sanji…? My name is Lilith.” I mumbled sadly and began to cry. Confusing Sanji only more. ‘Why are you crying?’ Even Franky was noticing it and stared worried at us. Even if he could not hear us or see the drawing. 

He is coming for me! He wants me! I never was truly free. It has all been an illusion! I don’t want him to hurt the others! It had taken a lot of patience and holding to calm me down. I had even alarmed some of the others with my crying, but no one really got why I was crying and upset. Sanji had hidden the drawing away. Knowing it was not the right time to show the rest and confront me with it again. Even if that was not the drawing I had made. After that… I did not touch the color pencils again.

That evening I was exhausted. Because I had been too emotional. I had barely touched my food. I did not mean to, but I was so frustrated and sad. Scared. I dragged myself into the boy’s room right after dinner, not even saying goodnight like I always did. After brushing my teeth, I climbed into my hammock and tightly hugged my bunny plushy. I went to lay curled up under the blanket. Afraid for the day he would take me home.

Shivering slightly I just laid and waited for sleep to take over. But my mind was too messed up to fall asleep. So many memories. So many things that had happened. So many signs of him that he never had left me. I had never been free. From the moment I had left the dungeon, he had been right on my tail.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did not hear the door opening and closing, maybe because it did not. But I did wide my eyes when I suddenly heard footsteps slowly coming closer towards me. Whimpering I hugged my bunny tighter, my eyes staring frightened ahead under the darkness of the blanket. The footsteps stopped beside my hammock. I did not move a muscle as I waited for his next step.

A hand trailed over the blanket before it was roughly pulled away, exposing me under it. I stared terrified up at him. ‘You did not think you were getting rid of me that easily right? I will teach you a lesson for running away from me.’ I was pulled up by my hair and got slapped hard in my face. I whimpered some as I kept the other painful sounds I wanted to make in. I knew he hated weakness and crying. Making noises. He wanted me to be silent and to take it all. 

‘Don’t think these people can protect you.’ I gasped as he kneed me in my ribs. He then dropped me on the cold floor and grabbed my bunny. “N-No! Not my bunny!” I whispered loudly. Anything but the bunny! I watched as he teared its head with one swift move off and dropped it beside me. ‘I will slowly kill them all. One by one. Keeping the blonde-haired person and the green-haired one as last as I noticed you liked them the most. I will humiliate them. And I will make them hurt you. I will misunderstand and mistrust you. Slowly breaking this… bond the three of you have. And when the time is right… I will force you to kill them.’ His face came closer to me; I held my breath at his rotten smell. ‘And if you tell them about me… I will kill them only slower and painfuller.’ I was not fast enough to evade the feet that was going to my head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shot up in my hammock, drenched in cold sweat. A dream…? No, a nightmare. Panting I held my hair with both hands. I had a slight headache as well. So scary… So scary! It was still early in the evening and I was the only one here. I shakily dragged myself out of my hammock and went to the toilet. After that, I grabbed my plastic cup and drank some water. Blinking I looked into the reflection of the mirror. Widing my eyes I dropped the cup on the floor. I stared straight at my own face. Where a hand slap was visible on my cheek. As well as a starting bruise from the kick. I began to tear up. Then… it had not been a nightmare? It was real? I carefully felt my ribs, feeling they were soar. Now understanding the headache as well. Evading the cup, I ran back to my hammock and began to cry when I found my bunny without its head.

Be brave Lil! Be brave for the crew! I hugged the body and head of my bunny, as I looked terrified around. He was here! He could be anywhere! I was not safe here! And neither… were the others.


	7. Sanji POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil is getting wore again. And the crew does not get what is going on. When Zoro and Sanji get the facts on one line they do have a nagging feeling. Which they rather hoped was not the true. Lil her old 'owner' wants her back and has been keeping an eye on her and the rest of the crew lately. If not from the moment they took Lil along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A quick mentioning of rape/abuse.

Sighing I was eating the rest of Lil her left over food. She had barely touched it and ran off to bed. Everyone was getting concerned after today. Some of the crew asked me if I knew what was going on. To be honest… I did not. I was confused. 

I looked up when the galley door opened and Zoro came in. Coming straight towards me. ‘What happened?’ I sighed and looked up at him. “This question is beginning to get tired Marimo. I don’t know. I already told you that.” He sat down before me at the table. ‘And yet something did happen today. She was happy the last months. And this midday… she suddenly broke down. Usopp told me. He also told me you were with her at that moment.’ 

Usopp and his big mouth. “Okay… something did happen. But I am being honest with you here. I don’t know what. I...” I frowned. “I guess she draw something and that made her first happy, then upset.” Zoro hummed some. ‘Now we are getting somewhere.’ 

He stood up and went to look into the garbage can. Probably for the drawing. “...” I wordlessly took the drawing out of my pocket and placed it on the table. “Over here mosshead.” He went to stand beside me and stared with me at the drawing of our bloody crew. “She drew this.” Zoro grabbed the drawing and let his eye trail over it. After a little while, he placed it down again. ‘Nope.’ Folding my arms, I turned towards him. “Yes she did!” 

‘Well… partly.’ I stared confused at Zoro as he ran a hand through his hair. ‘Serious cook? You don’t recognize what she draw and what she did not?’ Frowning I looked at the drawing, more confused. “...you mean she did draw this. But not all of this?” He tapped the ravens in the sky. ‘Lil probably draw here something. And someone else draw over it.’ Humming I nodded. It did look over colored. “Maybe Lil was not happy with what she draw and did it herself?”

Zoro sighed loudly and pointed out some other facts. ‘She is a little child who drew something childish.’ Oi… That does not sound nice… ‘Something childish with childish skills. She can’t make straight lines. She can’t color in the lines. Look at the cut lines. To straight for her doing. The crossed eyes. Same. Besides, she knows I have one eye. She would not draw two crossed out eyes. She can’t draw in the lines with the blood puddles. Seriously Sanji… Haven’t you figured it out yet? She draw something yes. Us. Our whole crew how she sees it. Even with a fucking rainbow and birdies, a happy drawing.’ 

Grabbing the drawing, I stared at it. “… and someone else draw over it. When she came to fetch me. She wanted me to see her art. She had such a big smile on her face. But that was what I saw. Oh god… Zoro, no one of our crew would do this. Neither did Lil.” I looked up at him. ‘Someone else is here.’ He nodded. Damn…

‘Shit. Someone is here!’ I watched as Zoro quickly went out of the galley, confusing me some. Folding the drawing, I put it back in my pocket and went after him Seeing him going in the boy’s room. Oh shit. She was alone in there! I went in there as well and clicked on the lights, spotting Zoro holding Lil against him, who was sobbing. I did spot the mark on her cheek and a bruise as well. Did Zoro do that?! No, he would never do something like that.

Worried as I was I quickly went to them. “What did you say to her?!” He turned his gaze towards me. ‘Nothing. She was like this when I came in.’ He then frowned some at me. Something was wrong wasn't it? He nodded towards her hammock.

Looking in her hammock I did not really noticed anything wrong. Until I lifted the blanket up and spotted the bunny plushy. Head separated from its body. Frowning I lifted it up and looked back at Lil. She obviously had not done this. She adored the plushy Zoro had given to her. ‘Someone has been in here.’ Zoro quietly said. ‘Can feel it.’ I nodded. For some reason I could feel it as well. There was this… kill feeling in the air. A strong but dark aura.

Out of nowhere, Lil began to beg us to let her be alone in the boy’s room and go. But we were having none of that. Zoro just carried her along and out of the boy’s room. ‘We need to gather the rest and have a meeting. She is in danger. We probably all are.’ Nodding I followed him. This can’t go on like this. Why didn’t I notice it sooner?

After a long and exhausting meeting, we searched the ship. And of course came up with nothing. After that everyone had gone to bed. Zoro had taken Lil with him in his hammock. Which was probably for the best. No matter how deep Zoro sleeps and could sleep through every nature disaster. He would wake up if someone unknown would get to close to him. To her. And even if Lil hasn't said anything about today. How someone was after her. We all now knew. And being surrounded by us all would probably relax her some. Luffy kept the first guard and Nami-chan had promised to fix the bunny.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lil was… really drawback again and quiet. She has been with us for half a year now. She really had grown on all of us. And we were worried about her. We would not let anyone harm her. Still she could not help but be afraid. Which made us all more determent. 

I mean to watch such a little girl carry so many fear around. Then the person where that fear was directed towards was a bad person. To be honest. I had expected that much. And not only me. Zoro was very close to her. Even more than the others. And I guess so was I. He had seen and overheard things. And the both of us were starting to figure things out.

She had grown up with only having a mother. A mother that did not wanted her and did not even bother calling her by her name. She was not loved and wanted. Did not had any brothers or sisters or even a father to take care of her. Our guess was she had been on her own a lot. Until a certain man came by and… took her?

She had been afraid of me from the very beginning. So we were suspecting it had something to do with me that reminded her of him. Maybe my hair color. My build. Maybe my voice. But something about me used to trigger her into believing this male was close by her.

Not only that. The food and drink she always refused directly from me. Only taking it if she was sure, it was safe. Had she been poisoned through food? Or maybe worse, drugged? She never had toys or even a plushy. Barely knew any food. Everything was so new to her. The torned up clothes.

Then last but not least… our conversation about taking care. Zoro and I were on one line with it. She had been used through the years with taking care of others. We had heard the stories of the dungeons there. How anyone with the right amount of money could do whatever they wanted with them. With her. They played with her, torture her and even rape her. And that all in the lonely dark cell we had found her in.

Zoro also told me that the first time we went with Lil into town. She was acting off… That she felt being watched. That had been a few months ago right? So that had probably been him as well.

We just hoped we could find this person soon. To end her suffering. To make sure she would smile again. Sighing I watched the horizon as I was smoking another cigarette. I had given up on smoking lesser. But it was not my fault. Lil had admitted she liked the smell. Because it made my smell unique. My guess. Because of my smoking habit, I don’t smell like him. Or something similar. The person she is afraid of probably does not smoke. So this reassured her that I really was me. 

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. I was glad for Zoro being there. That he was so calm and patience. For listening to me and figuring this all out with me.

‘Sanji-kun!’ Blinking I looked up at Nami who came towards me, smiling, her hands on her back. Is she hiding something? “Ah, Nami-chan. What can I do for you?” She shook her head and took her hands from behind her, showing me the bunny plushy. “You repaired it!” She nodded with a grin. ‘Because it is for Lil I won’t charge anything for it. Do you know where she might be?’ 

Throwing my burned down cigarette away I looked up at the crows-nest. “She is with Zoro right now. He is keeping an eye on her. We know she likes the sun and such. So she is enjoying the view some from up there today.” She nodded some. ‘Well then… I think you should be the one to return her plushy.’ Smiling she held it out to me. “I uhm… are you sure Nami-chan? You were the one that fixed it so.” She pushed it in my hands. ‘I’m sure Sanji-kun. Do me this favor.’ I smiled brightly at her. “Anything for you my angel!~” 

Being true to my words, I went up to the crows-nest and gave Lil her plushy. Without a word, she grabbed it and hugged it tightly. Zoro watched us some with a small smile. Probably happy that even if she did not say it, that she liked it. I kneeled down before her and caressed her hair some. “If toys break, we will fix them for you. Better yet, we do that with everything and everyone important.” She stayed quiet but gave a small nod. “Remember that.”


	8. Lil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil runs away from her Straw Hat family to keep them all safe. But will that decision keep her safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! I really hope that everyone that reads this, enjoys the story. I really did my best with this fanfiction. It is one of my longest till now. And I usually dont do adding Own Characers that sort of are main character in the story. But when I was done I noticed I did add Lil a lot, like in every chapter. But that I did not mind. I really liked how it has been going. And I do know how it all will end. I hope people will enjoy it like I did enjoy writting it.

I had made up my mind. They were all sweet. Too sweet. Too kind. And that's why this was going to end. I was in the galley, my bunny on my lap as I drank some lemonade. Since Nami had fixed my bunny, I just took it everywhere. Afraid it would get destroyed again. 

I flipped another page of my picture book that Robin had given to me. It were one of the many books to teach me words and the things that went with it. This one was about animals. It did teach me that my plushy was not called a bunny but a rabbit. Not that I cared. It was still bunny for me. But there were also big animals in them. Like cow and horse. 

Looking up I watched Robin reading a book as well. More complicated without pictures. I wonder if I will be able to try one of those one day. She delicately went to stir her tea before she took a few sips. ‘Are you enjoying your book Lil?’ I nodded some. She smiled gently at me. ‘I’m glad. If you would like I can get you more of these books. Maybe some with food related words and pictures. I bet you would like that right?’ Giving a small smile, I nodded.

After she went back to her own book, I looked up at Sanji who was working in the kitchen. Preparing snacks for everyone. Today would be the day… I had just quietly gone and done what everyone wanted. What they expected from me. Even took a shower. As it would be my last shower probably. I looked down at the book again.

First, I had wanted to prepare a bag. Safe my breakfast and some drinks. Take my plushy along. And leave at the next island, which we would arrive soon at. But I knew he would find me. So why should I take things along that I would lose as soon as he had me? I looked down at my plushy. Bunny is going to stay here when I leave… maybe Zoro will use it now.

Blinking I looked up at a cupcake that was being placed in front of me. With a pink frosting and little butterfly figures on it. I had just learned the word butterfly and saw the picture in the book. That is why I knew these were butterflies. I gave a small smile at Sanji. ‘There you go sweety. Enjoy. A vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting and a butterfly from chocolate, made with love.’ Like all his food. I watched as he gave Robin a snack as well. Something he called a red velvet cake. Whatever it was, I am sure my cupcake was much better. I slowly ate it, savoring the taste. Knowing this would be my last food from Sanji. Before I would go back to moldy bread, if I at least get that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed a little longer after we dropped anchor at my island of destination. I felt sad… and lonely. Even if I was surrounded by all of the crew. I kept close by Zoro and Sanji. Which was hard… because they were both at different places. 

It was time… Some of the crew had already gone to the island. I just hoped I would not bump into them. I quickly left the Sunny, accidentally ripping my shirt when I ran through some bushes. That was fine… these clothes won’t stay long on my body anyway. Tears burned into my eyes as I looked at the big ship that had been my home for over a half year. Six months. I was so glad to have met them all! They were all so kind and friendly. With their big grins and weird sense of humor. How they would always find a reason to have a big feast and kept things lively here. They… were my family. My group of friends. And I would never forget them for all they had done.

Rubbing my eyes some, I went away. Leaving them all behind and just… took where my feet leaded me. I was scared and afraid. He was always right on my tail right? I placed a hand on my cheek, remembering the night he had come in and slapped me. So he should be here. And yet. What if he was not? What if the others would leave me behind and he was not here?   
After following a road and taking a turn, I came into a street filled with shops. I looked with a small smile at them. One of them was filled up with toys. Placing my hands on the window, I looked at all the toys. I bet if I had stayed that they would have given me some. Or maybe Usopp and Franky would have made a few for me. Or maybe Sanji would have taken me along to something like this. Making me pick one out. Which would be a very hard task. If you never had a toy and suddenly lots of them surround you, how should I choose?

Gathering myself again, I continued through the street and stopped at another shop, one with clothes. And I bet Nami and Robin would have taken me to a store like this! Many stores like this! Zoro did tell me they are addicted to clothes shopping. I stared longing at a dress that had the color of the sunrise. It was beautiful… But would have been a waste on me.

The next shop that made me stop was one with cake like things. Big and small ones. Cake, pie. As well as something that I had not that long ago. What was it again…? Oh yeah a cupcake. Even if these things all looked very delicious. I was sure Sanji could outdo them.

Continuing again, I went around a corner, going to a quieter street. Lesser crowded. I kicked a peddle that was in my way and froze up when I felt his presence. He is here… Like I thought. There was no escape of him. A sad smile came on my face as I took another turn and went into an empty alley.

This was it… This was the end of the line for me. I would go back to the dungeon to take care. Sorry Sanji. He told me not to take care anymore in that way. To not do peek-a-boo anymore. And I really don't want to go back and do that again. But at this point… I did not have a choice. I was doing this to keep them safe from him. I don’t want my family to get hurt… So… this is okay.

Swallowing I went to the end of the alley. I took a deep breath as I watched my feet some, then turned around. “...hello master.” I quietly said at the person in front of me and got a hard slap in my face. Which made me fall down.


	9. Sanji POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora escaped the Sunny. But Zoro and Sanji wont have any of that and go after her. Finally facing her nightmare.

I began to notice it when Zoro came into the galley and asked me if I had seen Lil. I had stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Because I hadn't know any better than that she was with him. “Let’s split up.” I had said as I turned the gas from the food off and went out of the galley. 

We both went our own way and searched the whole Sunny. What I did notice was the bunny plushy that was laying forgotten on Zoro’s hammock. And that did not sit right with me at all. When I met up with Zoro again he told me that the book she was reading this morning was back in the library. As if she tried to… erase herself. One would almost think she had been kidnapped, if she had not reacted so strange today. 

We went to spread the word and then left the ship, splitting. We needed to find her before she was gone forever! The person that was after her was still after her. I had a feeling this was his entire fault. And even if I had never met him, I hated him for all that he had done to her. 

I ran through the streets, not spotting her. I did spot some of the crew and updated them, then ran on again. “Lil!” I screamed out as I searched for her. Afraid that we were all too late. What if he had taken her and had left already. Then we had lost her to god knows where. Of course knowing our crew we would go after them! But for that you need to have a clue where to start.

Groaning in frustration, I took another turn. I froze up and stilted my movements when I heard some noises. Frowning I turned the other way and entered an alley. ‘Lil!’ That voice! It’s Zoro!

At the end of the alley was Zoro, Lil standing behind him and held tightly on to his pants. Lil her gaze went towards me. She stared terrified at me. Who gave her that expression?!

My gaze went to the person in front of Zoro. It was a blonde person. His hair a bit longer and wavier then mine. His body build was long and lean, like mine. He was even a little taller than I was. But his legs were not as muscular as mine were. And alright I admit it, he was a bit more muscular at his upper body then me. The gaze from the blonde-haired person went towards me. A big smirk on his face. ‘I am here to take my slave back.’ My eye twitched as I slowly went closer.

I stopped beside Zoro and Lil as I lightened up a cigarette. “First things first.” I said as I took a deep drag, and then exhaled it into the sky. “Lil over here is not your slave. Neither a Little Bitch nor whatever you used to call her. Secondly… she is not coming back to you.” Lil looked surprised at me. “She is under the Straw-hat pirate’s protection. And no matter what you will say or do, you are not getting Lil back. We will make sure you will never see or harm her again. So the smart thing for you to do right now is to beat it.” 

I blinked as he began to laugh. ‘You pirates always amused me. Big talks and taking what you want. Look, you look like a fine man. Let’s make a deal here.’ I narrowed my eyes. Not liking where this was going. ‘You can have a free go at her. It’s on me. For free. But I do want her back by midnight. My costumers are missing Little Bitch.’ I bite my cigarette in half before I sky walked towards him and landed a kick on him, only to be blocked by a whip made from iron. 

‘I would not do that if I were you. You see… I ate the Tetsu-Tetsu no mi and now I am an iron man. Tetsuno Toge!’ I jumped backwards as multiple iron vines thorns erupted around him and whipped around in the air. Lil! Giving a glance at her, I notice Zoro had it covered. The iron man began to laugh. ‘A soft spot huh? That’s going to get you killed! Tetsuno Hoippu!’ I quickly turned my attention back as a whip came directly towards me. I sky walked out of the way and began to attack him with swift kicks, which he all evenly blocked with his devil ability. ‘Oi cook!’ Zoro called out. “Stay out of this you damn Marimo! I got this! Protect Lil!”

The alley was small, and normally that would work out for me. But this time it did not. The iron man his ability could erupt from out of the ground and walls. Thorns, whips and spikes would try to attack me. Which I evaded and blocked with kicks. Not only me, but he also kept Zoro busy as well. We were really breaking a sweat over here. And that was just because Zoro was busy with protecting Lil. Otherwise, we would have kicked his ass across the ocean already.

‘Tetsuno Hana!’ A big iron flower appeared right in the middle of us all. I wide my eyes when it opened up and many iron pins became visible. “Take cover!” We never had enough time to react. And before we could even move the flower exploded, the pins shooting all around us. Zoro evaded them by defending themselves with his katanas. Some minor scratches. Luckily, it was the same for me. Scratches, even if one was a bit deep and started to bleed. At least I had evaded them to do some real damage. Mostly thanks for the fact that I was so damn flexible.

Panting some, I stared at him. Never caught his name. Not that I cared for that. I would make him eat the dust. ‘So this is the mighty Straw-hat pirate’s crew? Yeah I think I can handle the two of you and take my Little Bitch back in no time.’ I clenched my jaw shut. Going to make him eat those words as well! I began to attack him again. 

I was growing tired. We both wanted Lil. And we were both not giving up that easily. I whipped some sweat of my forehead when I caught Lil running towards us. ‘Please stop it! Don’t hurt Zoro and Sanji!’ I wide my eyes when I spotted an iron whip going lightning fast to Lil. “Lil!” Before any of us could react Lil let out a cry and was out of our grasps because of the one she had been afraid of. He slowly brought Lil closer to his face. ‘I finally got you little bitch.’ Swallowing I stared at them and could only watch. Afraid what would happen if I would go closer. “Don’t hurt her.” He smirked widely at me. ‘I would never hurt her. I get paid for letting others do the hurting and punishment.’ Zoro tensed as he had come beside me.

‘S-Sanji! Zoro! I-I am so sorry!’ I looked sad at her. ‘Then you should not have walked away from us.’ Zoro calmly answered. ‘We told you we were going to protect you remember? Do you have so little faith in the crew? In us?’ I placed a hand on Zoro’s chest and shook my head slowly. Lil looked towards us. ‘I have faith in the crew. I have faith in the both of you. So…’ I frowned as she slowly grabbed something out of her pants. An iron pin from the flower. “Lil!” Without looking, she stabbed the iron pin into his eye, earning a scream from him.

The iron whip that had been holding Lil in place swept from side to side and pushed Lil away in the air. Lil! Zoro was already moving and caught her out of the air, hitting the wall as he protected her. ‘Ah damn...’ He mumbled as he rubbed his head some, Lil against his chest. “Zoro watch out!” An iron whip went towards them, not as fast as before. Thus was easily blocked by his katana.

“Enough. This has gone on way to long.” I ran towards him and jumped over some thorned whips, gaining in to him. Thanks to his messed up vision right now he could barely keep up and blocking me, giving me a great advantage. A few minutes later, he was floored and messed up. I went to light up a new cigarette and took a deep drag of it. Exhaling it out as I watched him. “Told you I would kick his teeth out so he can’t eat solid food anymore.” I gave his feet a small kick. “Don’t try to get to Lil again. We will find you and bring the rest of the crew along.”

After taking another calming drag, I slowly went towards Zoro who had Lil in his arms, waiting for me. I stopped beside them and ruffled Lil her hair some. “We told you we got you and will protect you.” I grinned brightly at her. “So don’t try that again okay?” She slowly turned her gaze towards me, then held her arms out towards me. Smiling I took her over and hugged her as she tightly held on to me.

“Shall we go back to the Sunny?” She quietly mumbled something that I did not catch. Zoro did, seeing from his reaction. “Come again? I did not hear you.” She lifted her head some to watch me. ‘...I want to go home yeah.’ I blinked stupidly at her before I smiled and nodded. “Exactly! Let’s go home. I will make a nice welcome home snack for you. Accompanied with a well suited drink.”

I could only laughed when Zoro said I was pampering her too much. And who had given her a plushy bunny and let her sleep in his hammock together with him huh? Of course, I did not say that. Chopper had given Zoro and me nip for getting a few scratches. And the three of us were forced to do a check-up. Even so, everyone was relieves Lil was back again. 

That night at dinner was different then other times. Usually Lil would listen to Usopp his stories and the adventures of our crew. But this time we all listened to her story. The story how Zoro and I beat the most fearful and terrifying person of the whole world. Her words. She did not miss any detail. She was so amazed how Zoro and I handled ourselves. But most of all, she was glad to be back again. Home with the rest of us.


	10. Lil POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time after the BIG fight. Peace returns on the Thousand Sunny and his crew. But today is a special day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hell lot of fun writing this fanfiction! This story is officially finished. But don't worry, I got more stories in store! I just… need to finish them XD
> 
> As you can see it has at the ending a part for your own imagination ;) What did she get? What do you guys think she got from them?

Humming I sat on the railing and watched the ocean some as we sailed towards another island again. Even if that would take another day or two. Zoro was sleeping beside me against the railing. Keeping an eye on me so I would not fall in the water. I had a new book in my hands that I was reading. Or well reading. Robin had given another picture book to me. This one was all about sea creatures. 

Flipping another page, I watched the picture of a moonfish. I trailed it some with my finger. Pretty. I looked towards the ocean again. Imagining it being full of these moonfishes. ‘Lil!’ I looked towards Sanji who stood by the door of the galley and becomes me over. Then went inside again. Hmm? Snack time? 

Hopping off the railing, I gave Zoro’s hair some pets before going towards the galley. Opening the door, I noticed that the rest of the crew was sitting here. I blinked confused. Was this another meeting? I went to sit on my own space and a few seconds later Zoro came stretching out and yawning in as well, sitting down beside me. Looking around I noticed Sanji was busy in the kitchen as the rest of the crew was chatting loudly like always. Something I could not go without anymore.

‘Where is your bunny Lil?’ Nami asked with a smile. “I left him in the crows-nest to keep Zoro Company.” I spotted from the corner of my eye that Zoro folded his arms. I was used to him being closed off to the others. At least he was not with me! ‘That is very sweet of you Lil.’ Robin replied. ‘I am sure that swordsman-san liked her company very much.’ She gave me a gentle smile.

I looked up when a big cake was being placed on the table by Sanji. I looked curious at it. Never had I seen such a big or pretty cake before. Were we celebrating something again? The frosting was light blue. And many detailed little flowers from chocolate were on it. In all different kinds of colors. It was beautiful! ‘Sanji-kun you really have outdone yourself!’ Nami beamed as I stared at the light up candle in the form of the number one. ‘Nami-chan is too kind!’

‘Lil, sweety. Do you know what we are celebrating today?’ Frowning some, I shook my head. Sanji sat down at the table. Now that I payed better attention to it. Everybody was smiling at me. Blinking I looked at Sanji. ‘Exactly today, one year ago. We saved you out of the dungeons. This is your anniversary.’ I stared speechless at them. “This… This is for me? You made me a cake?”

‘Not only that! Sanji is making us a big feast with lots of meat shihihi.’ Luffy chirped in, making Sanji roll his eyes. ‘There is more.’ Zoro gruffly said. More? ‘Well Sanji-kun and Chopper told us you don't remember your birthday. So if you like we can celebrate it from now one well!’ I smiled at Nami with tears in my eyes. “I-I would love that!” 

Zoro ruffled my hair some. ‘Have a date in mind?’ He asked. A date for my birthday that I don’t even remember? “...today!” They all cheered. ‘Of course the great Usopp knew you were going to say that! That’s why I have a gift for you.~’ I blinked as he handed me a box, my gift. Opening the box, I began to smile brightly at what they had made for me. ‘Happy Birthday Lil!’ They all said in unison. It was the most amazing birthday ever.


End file.
